thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerro/Credits
Opening Credits DISNEY presents a PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS film JACK AND THE BEANSTALK Movie in 1:37:08 Closing Credits Directed by LEE UNKRICH & ANDREW STANTON Co-Produced by TRACY EVANS Produced by TRACY EVANS KEVIN REHER, C.S.A. Executive Producer JOHN LASSETER Based the Book Created by JIM HOLT Original Story by ANDREW STANTON BRIAN TEE BEN QUEEN DAVID MARTHA TRACY EVANS Screenplay by RANDY CAUILODY HOLLY EDWARDS Original Songs by KRISTEN ANDERSON-LOPEZ ROBERT LOPEZ TRACY EVANS & GERMAINE FRANCO Original Score Composed by JOHN DEBNEY Story Supervisor BENY CREAMY Film Editor ALEX WILDERNESS, A.C.E. Production Designer HARLEY JESSUP Supervising Technical Director MICHAEL FONG Production Manager LUKE PETERSON Supervising Animators JEROPY LUKEY VICTORIA STROUSE Director of Photography - Camera JEREMY LASKY Director of Photography - Lighting KIM WHITE Co-Director of Photography - Lighting MICHAEL GRABBER Additional CG Supervisor KILLY PETERSON Character Art Director DON SHANK Sets Art Director NIGEL HARDWIDGE Character Supervisor JEREMY WOODHOUSE Sets Supervisor DAVE WEBBY Effects Supervisor BENNY GRABBER Fashion Paint Supervisor MATTHEW WEBB Global Technology Supervisor DAVE FRANCIS Rendering Supervisor DAVID FRHUTY Crowds & Simulation Supervisor ERIC PUTTY Crowds & Simulation Technical Supervisor DANNY SATUITY Sound Designer CHRISTOPHER NELSON SMITH Executive Music Producer TOM MACDOUGALL Jack Andy Samberg Andrew Steve Buscemi Billy Matthew Broderick Zachary Justin Long Dave Bobb'e J. Thompson Diani Julie Bennett Petery John Cleese Narrator Jack Kilmer Sally Jennifer Strong Gaspon Jake Zimmer Becky Mommy Gwen Stefani Becky Daddy Kevin Spacey Singing Girl Demi Lovato Scrolling Credits CAST Jack - ANDY SAMBERG Andrew - STEVE BUSCEMI Billy - MATTHEW BRODERICK Zachary - JUSTIN LONG Dave - BOBB'E J. THOMPSON Diani - JULIE BENNETT Petery - JOHN CLEESE Narrator - JACK KILMER Sally - JENNIFER STRONG Gaspon - JAKE ZIMMER Becky Daddy - KEVIN SPACEY Becky Mommy - GWEN STEFANI Singing Girl - DEMI LOVATO Additional Characters Hut Peterson - JOHN RATZENBERGER Peter Lives - CHARLI XCX George - KUNAL NAYYER Dacy - JAMES EARL JONES Davey - WALT DOHRN Harpey - KELLY CLARKSON Pewy - KYLE PETTY Edward Biggs - MICHAEL WALTZ Hajy - ANDRA DAY Bergen Girl/Clove Narrator - MOLLY GABRIELLE Baby Jack - HAYLEY BUSCEMI Blove/Chef - CHRISTINA BELLS Kelly - MIKE JOY Benn Levy - RICHARD PETTY King Crown - JEFF GORDEN Saggy - NED WALTZ Story STORY ARTISTS CREATIVE DEVELOPMENT Editorial SECOND ASSISTANT EDITORS Art CHARACTER DESIGNERS SETS DESIGNERS Camera & Staging LAYOUT ARTISTS Animation CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT & ANIMATION ANIMATORS CROWDS, FIX & ADDITIONAL ANIMATORS ANIMATION MELTINGY ARTISTS ANIMATION SHOT SUPPORT Animation Second Unit & Crowds ANIMATION SECOND UNIT & CROWDS ANIMATION Characters CHARACTER MODELING & ARTICULATION ARTISTS CHARACTER SHADING ARTISTS Sets SETS MELTINGLY ARTISTS SETS MODELING ARTISTS SET DRESSING ARTISTS SETS SHADING ARTISTS SETS TECHNICAL ARTISTS Matte Paint MATTE PAINT ARTISTS Simulation SIMULATION ARTISTS Global Technology GLOBAL TECHNOLOGY ENGINEERS Sweatbox Effects DEVELOPMENT & EFFECTS ARTISTS EFFECTS ARTISTS Lighting MASTER LIGHTING ARTISTS SHOT LIGHTING ARTISTS LIGHTSPEED TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Rendering & Motion Graphics RENDERING ARTISTS Gillian's Wonderland Pier Team GILLIAN'S WONDERLAND PIER COORDINATORS Titles & End Credits Production PRODUCTION OFFICE ASSISTANTS ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT Creative Development Creative Dialogue Production Dialogue Studio Mastering & Operations Release International RELEASE INTERNATIONAL ARTISTS SNAPPING EDITORS Stereoscopic 3D RENDERING International Production Render Pipeline Group TEAM FOR MY DAD, 1935 Post Production Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucas Digital LTD. Company, Marin County, California Additional Voices Music SCORING STAGE CREW SPECIAL THANKS TO THE ORCHESTRA FOR BRINGING THE MUSIC TO LIFE Featured Musicals "JACK AND THE BEANSTALK" Courtesy of Disney/Pixar "GILLIAN'S WONDERLAND PIER SONG" Lyrics by Michael Giacchino "PETER LUCKS" Written by David Guetta Performed by Charli XCX Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement from Sony Music Licensing "BEAT IT" Written by Synder Pigs Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Interscope Records "PARTY FUN" Written by Leon Alexander Smith, Ed Sherran, John Hutmi, Betty Ford & Demi Lovato Performed by Andy Grammer Courtesy of RCA Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises, Inc. Music by Stargate Licensed by the Animation Group, LLC. Andy Grammar is appear courtesy of RCA Records "BOUNCE THE BEAT" Written by Lisa Buscemi Performed by Charli XCX & Carly Rae Jepsen Courtesy of Interscope/Star Trek Entertainment, Inc. By arrangement from Sony Music Licensing Music by Stargate Licensed by the Animation Group, LLC. Carly Rae Jepsen is a appear courtesy of Interscope Records Charli XCX is a appear courtesy of Star Trek Entertainment, Inc. "ALSO SPRACH ZARATHUSTRA" Written by Richard Strauss Courtesy of Walt Disney Records "COCO SOCO STRONG" Performed by Andy Samberg and Matthew Broderick Lyrics by Michael Giacchino "KISSING HER FRIEND" Written by Terence Young Performed by Gwen Stefani Courtesy of Interscope Records Gwen Stefani is a appear courtesy of Interscope Records "LOVE YOURSELF" Writtn by Ni-Hao, Ed Sheean, Ben Stiller, David James, Alec Baldwin & Cape May Girls Performed by Demi Lovato Courtesy of Hollywood Records By arrangement from Sony Music Licensing Recorded and Mixed by Elisa Moss Music by Stargate Licensed by the Animation Group, LLC. Demi Lovato is appear courtesy of Hollywood Records Andy Grammer is a appears courtesy of RCA Records Carly Rae Jepsen is a appears courtesy of Interscope Records Gwen Stefani is a appear courtesy of Interscope Records Charli XCX is a appears courtesy of Star Trek Entertainment, Inc. Demi Lovato is a appears courtesy of Hollywood Records THANKS TO EVERYONE AT PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION Pixar Studio Team ADMINISTRATION BUSINESS STRATEGY BUSINESS AND LEGAL AFFAIRS CONSUMER, PRODUCTS, INTERACTIVE AND PUBLISHING CHAPMAN LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT DEVELOPMENT HEATHER EISNER AMY ELLEN WOOD EMILY MOLLENKOPF KATHERINE SARAFIAN JENNI TSOI DOCUMENTARY AND HOME ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION FACILITY OPERATIONS FINANCE HUMAN RESOURCES MARKETING PIXAR, STUDIO UNIVERSITY AND ARCHIVES PROMOTIONAL ANIMATION PUBLICITY RENDERMAN DEVELOPMENT RENDERMAN SALES & MARKETING SAFTER AND SECURITY SOFTWARE RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT ENGINEERING AND DESIGN LEADS = = = INFRASTRUCTURE = ROBERT ELI McKAY FARLEY CARL JON VAN ARSDALL JACK ZHAO = RESEARCH = = PRE-PRODUCTION AND ASSET BASED ENGINEERING = = LOOK DEVELOPMENT = PRESTO ANIMATION SYSTEM SYSTEMS TECHNICAL LEADS MANAGEMENT SUPPORT ADMINISTRATION & OPERATIONS ASSET ADMINISTRATORS MAC & WINDOWS MEDIA SYSTEMS TELECOM WESLEY CALLOW TIFFANY RENO FUNG TLALOC ALVAREZ CHRIS COLLINS MICHAEL STEWART JOHNSON ADAM FUCHS TERENCE YOUNG JUDTIN AG JESSICA WAN BRYAN BIRD DEREK TIMBERLAKE BOB MORGAN HURTLY MICHAEL NELSON SETTE SIU UNIX JAMES WARD PETER WARD CATHERINE KUNG AURICE HAYES CHARLES SOCHIN ZOE ABIVYU GARY BROWN MATT BAKER NICHOLAS PARADISC REBECCA PIGG ANIMATION SUPPORT BACKUPS DAN HOFFMAN PETER KALDIS LUKE IVAN EVERY TERENCE DATA MANAGEMENT WEB DEVELOPMENT DEREK FEE TERENCE SNIPES TRAVIS KOPP ERIN M. MERCHANT NICK ASHBY CHARLES B. WEBB FREDDY MCKAER HAYLEY BUSCEMI TERRY LEE MOSELEY MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL ANDY THOMAS STORAGE CHARLES SOCHIN IAN WESTCOTT PETER ADAMS PETER WARD TALENT STRATEGY & OPERATIONS THEME PARKS PRODUCTION BABIES FROM MICHAEL SHIRES Special Thanks ADDITIONAL THANKS TO JACK AND THE BEANSTALK CREW PIXAR SENIOR CREATIVE TEAM PIXAR PRODUCTION DEPARTMENT HEADS PIXAR PRODUCTION SENIOR MANAGERS PIXAR SENIOR TECHNOLOGY TEAM PIXAR SENIOR LEADERSHIP TEAM This film was possible to Jack from the Beanstalk of the movie is possible ever before no.45680 ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON WALT DISNEY RECORDS SOUND CREATED IN DOLBY ATMOS tm @2017 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC AND PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM, PIXAR WAS THE OWNER OF COPYRIGHT IN THIS MOTION PICTURE IMMEDIATELY AFTER IT WAS MADE. JACK FROM JACK AND THE BEANSTALK BY STEVE BUSCEMI to our friends STEVE BUSCEMI, MATTHEW BRODERICK & JOHN CLEESE dedicated of voicing Evil Andrew from Jack and the Beanstalk Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS EMERYVILLE, CALIFORNIA '' Category:Credits